I'm in love with my BestFriend
by PolarSquirrel
Summary: SPOBY! I don't feel like a real description so there you go. Thats all you need to know. XD
1. Movie Night

Spencer Hastings. Captain of the field hockey team. Academic decathlon team captain. Class president. Straight A student. The best Friend of Toby Cavanaugh.

"What to watch.." Toby said falling on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in hands.

"The Scarlet Letter?" Spencer suggested.

"Again?" Toby asked with a laugh.

"I like it." Spencer said grabbing a handful of popcorn. Toby playfully hit her arm.

"Not until the movie!" He exclaimed. Spencer threw one at him. She laughed when she heard Hanna groan from the other side of the room.

"Will you two just date already?!" Hanna shouted, cradled her own bowl of popcorn. Spencer laughed and punched Toby.

"Yeah why don't we?" She asked jokingly. Toby's face turned red. Spencer laughed and shook her head.

"And we still didn't figure out what to watch!" Caleb shouted from his seat next to Hanna.

"Okay." Toby said getting up and looking at the collection.

"When am I going to get to choose the movie? Hanna whined.

"What do you want to see?" Spencer asked.

"The Fault in our Stars!" Hanna shouted. She laughed when Caleb, Spencer, and Toby groaned. The movie had come out about a week ago and Spencer's pretty sure that Hanna had made her watch it, at least 50 times.

"I swear if I watch that one more time _I _will get cancer!" Caleb groaned from beside her. Hanna hit him as he laughed.

"Okay lets find something we all like." Toby said.

"A zombie movie sounds great." Caleb said. Hanna and Spencer shook their heads.

"Uh, no!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Unless it's romance!" Caleb mocked them. Spencer shook her head laughing.

"Erotic." She whispered seductively. She saw Toby's face redden as Hanna laughed.

"How about this?" Toby asked holding up a movie. Hanna shrugged and fell back into the chair.

"Hanna doesn't care?" Spencer asked jokingly.

"It's just a movie. I'm probably just going to make out with Caleb the whole time anyway." Hanna said matter of factly. Caleb looked at her with a smile.

"Is that so?" He asked. Hanna nodded with a laugh."And suppose I actually wanted to watch the movie?" Caleb asked. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"And miss a chance to make out with me?" Hanna asked. Spencer choked down a laugh.

"Modest, much?" Spencer asked. Hanna nodded with a laugh.

"Of course." She said leaning back in her chair. She laughed while Toby put the movie in the player and tried to get the T.V. To work. After all that had happened in these past few years, Spencer was glad to have a day like this, with friends like this. Spencer leaned back into her chair as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Wheres Emily?" Toby asked. Spencer looked up.

"Oh yeah, she had a little bit of home problems." Spencer said. Emily's mom had caught her and Maya mid-make out. Emily had sworn the girls to secrecy. Spencer laughed a little. It was funny how the week had played out exactly like Spencer had thought it would.

"Something funny?" Hanna asked jokingly.

"It's just, we're an odd group aren't we?" Spencer asked as Toby sat down. Hanna looked around with a smile.

"Yeah we are." She said leaning into Caleb's side. Spencer glanced up at Toby as the movie started. She never realized it before, but Toby was kinda perfect. She looked away as he glanced down at her. Spencer couldn't help but wonder if he thought the same thing. Spencer pushed the thought away, she was far from perfect. But she couldn't get the idea out of her mind.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\

_Spencer struggled to steady herself. You'd think at 16 and a half that she'd know how to ice skate, but here she is, clinging onto Toby for dear life._

"_Why did I agree to do this?" Spencer asked teeth chattering._

"_Because it's Christmas and its fun." Toby said with a laugh. Spencer shook her head wildly. "Okay, how about you look cute when it's winter." Spencer blushed a little further._

"_I wouldn't say that." Spencer said quietly._

"_Get in the Christmas spirit!" He said cheerily, as he tightened his grip on her. Spencer laughed a little as she lost her footing stumbling a little. As her knee quivered Toby lost his balance and they both went down. Spencer landed n Toy with a thud and busted out laughing As she and Toby laughed, she realized how lucky she was to have a best friend as great as Toby. Spencer fumbled as she got up, still bubbling with laughter. _

"_I know what to do now." Toby said the laugh still on his face._

"_What?" Spencer asked._

"_Hot chocolate!" He sang out. Spencer laughed as she nodded._

"_I just don't know how I'm going to get across the ice." Spencer said with a laugh. Toby smiled mischievously as he picked her up and skated her across the frozen river. As she looked over his shoulder, laughs erupting out of her like lava, she saw Hanna, her phone pointed at them. Spencer screamed playfully and covered her face, but it was too late. _

As Spencer's phone ringing pulled her back into reality, she put the photo of her and Toby from that day back down onto her desk and glanced down at her phone. Just a Facebook notification. Spencer sighed as she opened it. It was a picture of Toby kissing some girls cheek. Spencer was surprised at the twinge she felt in her stomach. She pushed it aside as she threw her phone down on her bed. She glanced at the picture one more time before storming out of the room.

Spencer didn't really know where she was going but nothing stopped her, once she got to where she was going-the ice cream shop-she ordered a big sundae. When she sat down, she just stared at it or a while. A few minutes later she heard the bell on the door ring, and in Toby walked. His eyes searched the room until he saw her. He started walking towards her as she stared at him, once he got there he sat down.

"That seats taken." She said.

"I knew you'd be here." He said.

"And how did you, exactly?" She asked slightly irritated that he knew her better than she did.

"Because I came to your house and your mom said you left upset, and you come here when you're upset." He said simply, and taking the spoon from her hand. She watched as he took a bite and handed the spoon back to her.

"I'm not upset." She said, clearly upset. Toby sighed and pushed her ice cream away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She said exasperated. "Just leave me alone!" She exclaimed getting up. Toby just sat there in shock as she walked out of the door. She couldn't believe what she just did, but she couldn't tell him why she was really upset. She couldn't.


	2. Outside the Shop

Toby jumped up to follow her as she ran out of the door. They hadn't fought in 3 years, until today, he thought. Spencer was just standing outside of the door breathing heavily.

"Spencer.." He whispered.

She looked at him and he saw a flicker of love in her eyes, but then they turned mad. And then they turned sad.

"I couldn't just leave it like that." Spencer said.

"How did you know I would follow you?" Toby asked.

"Because you're you." Spencer said.

"And what is that?" He asked, curious.

"Perfect." She whispered. It was times like these that he had to fight the urge to grab her face and kiss her. He never did because she would never feel the same way. Why would she ever like him? He was Toby her screw up best friend, and she would never see him any other way.

"I'm far from perfect." He said sitting on the bench. It's true. Spencer had been there for a lot of the mess, and she of all people should know that he is just a factory mess up. Spencer laughed as she sat down next to him. Not a laugh full of the love it usually had, but a tired laugh.

"Toby when are you going to open your eyes and see that you are amazing. And anyone would be lucky to hold you in their arms. Anyone would die just to feel your lips on theirs." Spencer said.

"That's not true." he said. How could she say that to him, when she is the only one he wants. But she wouldn't know that. God, every second that he was around her the urge became stronger, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to know how he feels.

"God, Toby! How can you just say that when I have been here, waiting or you to realize that I want to be the one in your arms, I want to be the one th-" She was saying but Toby cut her off with his lips. He couldn't hold it in. Spencer sat their stiff, until her brain finally caught up with the outside. It was if when their lips met they instantly connected on a level much stronger than before, he could feel her essence and her emotions. He could feel her. It was like they were made to be together, like a jigsaw puzzle. When Toby pulled away Spencer blinked a couple of times before she began talking again. Typical Spencer, never lets anything get in her way.. "that feels your lips on mine." she whispered, a smile playing on her lips.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." Toby said with a laugh. He watched as Spencer's cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink. Spencer grabbed his hand as she laughed.

"Me too." She said. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined this happening. And he loved it. He loved the feel of her hand in his, her lips on his, and just her in general. "I have an idea!" Spencer said, a devilish grin on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"You know how Hanna loves to pull pranks?" Spencer asked. Toby laughed.

"Yes." He said, he had been the target of many Hanna pranks.

"Well lets prank her." She said.

"How?" Toby asked. He wasn't really the jokester type. Spencer's smile only grew as she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

**HANNA POV**

"I hate you so much!" Spencer screamed and pushed Toby out of the way.

"Well if you feel that way." Toby shouted. Toby's face looked so pained, this was killing him inside, Hanna knows these things. Despite what people say she is very empathetic. She wanted them to be together sooo bad! #SPOBY.

"I do. Because I have been fighting myself with my emotions, because... I-I.. I love you!" Spencer screamed running out of the door. Oh my god! This was the hardest thing to watch, two of the people you love most in life self destruct. We were all- Caleb was with his mom- watching a movie, like we do every Saturday, Spencer and Toby were whispering and then all hell broke loose.

"And what do I care, if I'm just some player!" Toby shouted back, running out of the door. Hanna just sat on the couch, jaw on the ground, eyes bulging. After a couple of minutes Spencer and Toby walked in and took a bow.

"We got you soo good!" Spencer said in-between bursts of laughter, beside her Toby was cracking up too. Hanna narrowed her eyes as she got up.

"I'll get you back." She said before strutting out of the door. They'll get whats coming. She looked back as the door closed, only to see Toby lean down and kiss Spencer. Hanna's jaw dropped. THEY WERE FINNALY TOGETHER! Hanna thought. She squealed as she ran home.

**Heyy I don't know if I like this one soo much, so just let me know! I feel like when ever I write I story its never as good as the first chapter so please please let me know if this goes downhill! Hehe tell me what you want to see happen! Just not another pregnancy, if you wsnt that read New Girl XD Love ya beauties! And 7 reviews on the first chapter? I feel sooooooooooo loved! Thank you so much I hope you like it, and tell me if you don't!**


	3. HORRIBLE :(

Friday nights were movie nights. That's how it has always been for as long as I could remember. Hanna, Caleb, Toby, and I, all best friends having a fun time together to celebrate making it though the week. But everything went awry, and Hanna and Caleb had their own date nights on Friday. Every Friday of fun, pizza, and movies all thrown away because of one stupid- not even funny- prank. That's why Toby and I were alone in my living room trying to decide which horrible film we would endure tonight.

"Anything _but_ that." He said with a smile. I frowned, this was when Hanna or Caleb usually inserted their two cents. I glanced over my shoulder to the love seat where they usually lounged and sighed. I looked at Toby and grabbed the movie.

"This movie sucks." I said, falling back onto the couch. His smile grew as he sat next to me.

"And the Scarlette Letter is better?" He asked. I smiled and opened my mouth to reply when my phone buzzed. I frowned as I picked it up, who would try and talk on a Friday? I glanced up at Toby as I unlocked it. He smiled as he stood up and began to sift through the many movies I own. I shut off my phone, not wanting to look at whatever it was. I brought my knees up to my chest and pulled the popcorn to my side.

"I say we can watch whatever you would like." I said with a small smile. He glanced at me before shrugging and picking up a movie. "What do you think Hanna and Caleb are doing now?" I asked, my whisper of a smile disappearing. Toby frowned and walked towards me.

"Probably reminiscing at the time where he hung out with us." He said. I frowned.

"Or, she's having a great time with him and they're, making love or something." I said. Toby's jaw slacked and he jut sat there with a look of shock on his face. A slow mile crept across my face as I leaned into Toby's side. She smiled slightly, hesitation apparent on his very, very, very beautiful face. After a few seconds, my smile fell into a frown again. Toby wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, there's no way that she won't forgive you. Anyone would be missing out not having you in their lives." He said quietly. I nodded, but still, a nagging feeling sat at the bottom of my stomach.

"Not if she decides lying is a good enough reason to end our relationship." I said. He glanced at me worryingly and squeezed my shoulders.

"What did you lie about?" He asked. I looked up at him hesitantly.

"You." I whispered. He looked at me questioningly and shook his head.

"H-how did you lie about me?" He asked. I looked up at him and frowned.

"How could've I had not? We all know Hanna likes to solve problems and match make. If I told her about my feelings for you, everything would be ruined." I said. He frowned slightly. "Look, I know you probably don't feel the same, and that's okay. We can just go on as normal, because it doesn't matter." I said all in one breath. I looked up at Toby, trying to conceal the tears that threatened to spill. He glanced at me before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened in surprise as I sat there before he pulled away. I blinked, looking up at his smiling face. He nodded before standing up.

"Spencer, I love you." He whispered. I sat there, my eyes wide

"T-Toby." I whispered. He knelt next to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"When I first met you I knew, I knew that you were something special. I knew that I wanted to know you so bad. It's okay, I know you now, you take your time. When you're ready. I'll always be here, you never have to be alone." He said before standing up. I smiled slightly as he began to walk away.

"Toby? I called out. He paused and glanced at me. "I love you."

**Hello awesome people reading this right now! There are a few things I want to apologize for.**

** sucky and short chapter**

** long wait for this chapter**

** horrible story**

** fact that I wrote this chapter 4 different times before I finally settled on this**

** of my other stories **

**so, yeah. I wrote this chapter so many times, yet I couldn't find the right thing. I don't think this is it, but I wanted to post something because I felt so bad. Also every time I log in, I have a massive brain fart and try to log in so many times, failing because I'm using the wrong email. Awkward...**

**Who would read an Emison book if I posted it? I already wrote 8 chapters on wattpad, so I might put them on here also. :3**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

**But not forever. You can't get rid of me that easily.**


End file.
